An Important Lesson
by Ricta
Summary: What happens when Robin gets mad? Let's just say that you don't want to be the one he takes it out on.  It's humor, but only if you share my sense of humor, so I won't put that under genre


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!

.

**An Important Lesson**

The Boy Wonder was not in a good mood, not at all.

He hadn't slept for three days. He had four projects to do for school, since his teachers _apparently_ decided that he had nothing better to do. Two Face broke out of Arkham and took the mayor hostage – they saved him, but Two Face had managed to give Robin a minor concussion which was not troubling him anymore, but didn't help his mood. To top it off, Joker had gotten away from the dynamic duo so now he had to hunt him down because Bruce had some important five day meeting for Wayne Tech that he couldn't get out of, no matter how much he wanted to. So no, he was not happy when he arrived at the mountain and was greeted by the sound of Wally and Artemis in the midst of a shouting contest that could be heard from halfway across the mountain.

It might not have bothered him so much if they actually had something to argue about, but no, they were fighting about absolutely _nothing_ and that pissed him off. Robin followed the sound of the argument, his mood growing even worse as he got closer. He pulled his lips back baring his teeth as he approached the room that the arguing teens were occupying.

Artemis and Wally were shouting at each other and had been for nearly an hour. They didn't even remember what had started the argument, but both were too stubborn to back down. How they didn't lose their voices would forever be a mystery.

Robin was standing in the open doorway watching the two who were right up in each other's faces and gesturing wildly with their arms as they shouted. He crossed his arms and glared at them, choosing to wait until they noticed him rather than trying to get their attention since he knew that nothing he could say would get to them while they were like this. His mood deteriorated even more as he waited.

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped. Wally shuddered and looked away from Artemis, just now noticing that Robin was standing in the doorway. The Boy Wonder was glaring at the two with a scowl on his face. Artemis, noticing that Wally was no longer paying any attention to her, turned and saw Robin as well.

"Shut. Up." Robin said, his eyes narrowing into slits. He didn't raise his voice; in fact, he was speaking in a softer volume than usual.

That didn't change the fact that it was absolutely terrifying.

He spun around and stalked out of the room leaving Wally and Artemis standing in complete silence, their eyes wide with fear.

The others noticed that they could no longer hear Artemis and Wally shouting and glanced in the direction of the pair wondering what had happened to them. Robin swept past them and M'gann almost flinched when she felt the anger radiating off of him. They remained quiet until they heard the door to Robin's room open and then close again.

"Why is he angry?" M'gann asked looking in the direction of the rooms with concern.

"I do not know" Kaldur replied. Just then Wally and Artemis walked in with the shocked looks still on their faces. They fell back into the couch and stared at the far wall.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced" Wally said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, and I've seen some scary stuff" Artemis agreed.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Robin, I've never seen him so angry and I never want to see him this mad again" Wally replied shuddering.

"Why is he so mad?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, but I feel sorry for whoever he's mad at" Wally said.

"Team to the mission room" Red Tornadoes voice echoed through the quiet corridors of the mountain. The teens stood and walked to the mission room for their briefing.

"Where is Batman?" Kaldur asked when he walked in and saw only Superman and Red Tornado. The rest of the team filed in after changing into their uniforms. Robin was the last to arrive and stood a little apart from the rest of the team with his arms crossed.

"Busy" Superman replied.

"And we're getting a mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, you are to investigate a warehouse where the League has been seeing suspicious activity for the last couple of days" Superman said.

"Do you think it's a super villain or something?" Artemis asked.

"It's probably nothing, but you should still check it out" Superman said. What was this, a way of keeping them busy while Batman couldn't give them any real missions?

"I'm busy so this better not be a waste of time or so help me I will shove Kryptonite so far done your throat, not even the Atom will be able to get it out" Robin threatened in a dangerously low voice.

"You don't carry Kryptonite" Superman said a little hesitantly.

"Keep thinking that" was all Robin said before leaving the room.

"I haven't seen Robin that mad in a long time" Superman said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, well last time that he was like this, Firefly ended up in a full body cast" Superman answered.

"Why was Rob mad at Firefly?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, Firefly tried to burn down the Gotham City Police Commissioner's house, but Robin was already in a bad mood before that. I think that it was a combination of many issues that piled on top of each other, then Firefly did that and ended up as the outlet of Robin's pent-up rage" Superman replied.

"Oh, then I hope that you don't become that outlet this time" Kid Flash said as he and the rest of the team headed to the hanger.

"Me too" Superman said rubbing his throat self-consciously.

The ride to the warehouse was quiet, M'gann concentrating on flying, Superboy staring into space, Aqualad worrying about Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis staring out windows, and Robin glaring at the floor. The team let out a sigh when they finally landed.

"Everyone be sure to stay unseen, we do not know what is happening here, so we should be careful" Aqualad said once they exited the Bioship. The rest of the team nodded. "Good, find a way in and check the area" Aqualad continued.

Robin vanished after Aqualad finished speaking. The others stealthily made their way into the building. It was dark inside except for a single light in the middle of the warehouse illuminating a small space.

Suddenly Artemis was pushed forward and fell onto the floor only to be grabbed and dragged to the center of the light before she could react. Her captor was none other than Harley Quinn. Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched from his hiding spot. The rest of the team was about to charge Harley when they heard laughing.

Joker walked into the light with his arms held behind his back.

"Well hello kiddies" the clown said grabbing Artemis' arm. The lights in the warehouse suddenly came on revealing the rest of the team minus Robin who was in a shadowed area near the ceiling.

"Now, now, now, what do we have here? The little sidekick team?" Joker said erupting into crazed laughter.

"Give. Her. Back." Superboy demanded.

"Ah-ah that is no way to ask your Uncle J for something" Joker said in a reprimanding tone. "I don't think I will, she might make a good daughter" He said.

"Really Puddin', we're gonna get a daughter?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Yes, she can keep the Boy Blunder company when we take him in" Joker replied breaking into another fit of laughter. "Where is the birdie anyway?" Joker asked noticing that Robin wasn't with the rest of the team.

"Now, now that's not very nice Wonder Boy, you shouldn't hide from good ol' Uncle J" Joker said pulling out a knife and looking down at Artemis. "Well, you don't look very happy at all" he said looking a little sad. Suddenly he brightened, his huge smile returning "I know how to fix that" the clown continued, bringing the knife down to her face. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to pull away, but the psycho had a firm grip on her arm.

Robin dropped from the ceiling attracting Joker's attention.

"Oh, there you are Boy Blunder, here to help your sister out?" The clown asked with a laugh.

"Joker, let her go" Robin said in that same quiet tone he had used on Artemis and Kid Flash earlier. Joker's knife fell to the floor with a clatter and he took a half step back.

"Harley, let the kids at him" Joker said quickly.

"OK Puddin', sick 'em boys" she said releasing the hyenas. The creatures charged at him, but when they got close he pulled his lips back in a snarl and let out a sound that sounded a lot like a growl. The hyenas slid to a stop and turned to run away with their tails between their legs.

"Where ya goin'?" Harley called as she chased after them.

"Crap" Joker muttered as Robin started toward him. Yeah, he had heard about what happened to Firefly and did not want it to happen to him.

"I said. Let. Her. Go." Robin all but hissed as he took a few steps closer to the clown. The team watched glad that they weren't the ones that Robin was angry with.

"Ok, ok, I'll let her go" Joker exclaimed releasing Artemis' arm and holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to grab at her again. Artemis scrambled over to the team, not wanting to stay in Robin's path. The Boy Wonder did not stop his approach. Joker spun around and attempted to flee only to be blown back by an exploding bird-a-rang. He skidded to a stop right in front of the angry bird. The clown jumped back up and pulled out a knife which was promptly knocked from his grasp.

Robin punched the villain in the face, probably breaking his nose. Joker threw a punch at Robin, but missed as Robin continued to hit him anywhere that he could.

When it was over Joker lay crumpled on the floor with Robin standing over him. The bird wasn't hurt at all; Joker hadn't managed to land a single hit.

The police and an ambulance came to pick up the Joker and the team headed back out to the Bioship. Robin was back to his normal self, apparently having released all of his anger on the Joker. The team was glad that Joker had been there for Robin to use as an outlet for his frustration. They got back to the mountain and reported their success, the team having learned an extremely important lesson.

What was the lesson here? Don't mess with Robin when he's mad.

.

**My inspiration came back with its bowling pin and beat the crap out of me again. I do **_**so**_** enjoy its visits. But anyway, it left this story idea behind – yay.**

**If anyone doesn't know, the Atom is a hero who can shrink down to microscopic sizes and Firefly is a Batman villain who likes to burn stuff down.**

**I really should be writing my lit paper instead…oh well, that's not as fun.**

****sorry for anyone that read this – I don't know what happened with that point where Robin says something, it didn't show up for some reason**

**BYE!**


End file.
